Frozen School Musical
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Elsa meets Jack by chance at a new years party when she if forced to conquer her stage fright by singing karaoke in front of a big audience... and it works, a little... But Elsa and Jack try to audition for the school musical and their friends are NOT pleased. Why can't they break free? written with my friend from inkvite
1. Chapter 1

OK in honor of the 10th anniversary of hsm 1 and in the spirit of the upcoming HSM 4 (YAAAAAASSSS!) me and one of my friends from inkvite are writing a jelsa version of hsm- no hating! It's gonna be a little different from hsm (For example,Elsa and Jack have powers, and Anna is a musical genius that skipped a grade in middle school)  
so without further ado...  
ROLL THE OPENING CREDITS!

Frozen School Musical

Starring

Jack Frost aka Jackson Overland as Troy

Elsa Arendelle as Gabriella

Anna Arendelle as Kelsie

Eugene Aka Flynn Rider as Chad

Rapunzel as Taylor

Merida as Sharpay (Don't worry she doesn't wear all pink in this!)

Kristoff as Ryan

and Aster Bunnymund taking the place of Miss Darbus

hope you like it as much as we like writing it (Which is a lot!)

Chapter 1

Mrs. Overland rolled her eyes as her husband and son were playing basketball...  
For the millionth time.

"okay so do I go left?!" Jack said

"yeah- if he takes it middle you take it downtown-" his father said

"guys... Did we really come all this way to play basketball?" Mrs. Overland groaned, the guys thought for a moment, then said "yeah!"

She groaned,

"guys... The party... Remember?"

The guys rolled their eyes, the new years party was the last thing that they wanted to do...

"Ohh yeah... The party... The new years eve party..." Mr. Overland grumbled

"one more...?" Jack pleaded, his mother sighed

"one more." she mumbled

Jack nodded then tossed the ball, the ball went into the net perfectly

Jack and Mr. Overland high-fived.

"yeah! I wanna see that in the game!" Mr. Overland cheered

"oh you'll see that in the game!" Jack laughed

Elsa was reading her favorite book, "the waterfire saga: deep blue" when she was startled by the book being yanked out of her hands

"mama!" Elsa whined

"go socialize! You're acting like a recluse! Look even your little sister is having fun!" her mom said sternly, pointing at her little sister Anna, Elsa sighed,

"can I at least have my book back?" Elsa pleaded, her mother sighed and handed it back, Elsa kissed her mother on the cheek

"thank you mama!" then went to sit with the others while she read. By this time Jack had started killing time by hanging out with some snowboarders, twins, ruffnut and tuffnut. Then the DJ turned off the music, a couple had just finished singing karaoke

"alright! How's that for a couple of snowboarders?! Who's ready to rock the house next?!" he said excitedly, but when nobody volunteered the spotlight shone on Jack, almost blinding him, and Elsa, who was frozen in fear

"alright! You and you! Come on!"

"guys! I don't sing!" Jack protested as one cheeky snowboarder girl nudged him up

Elsa was white with terror. It was her worst nightmare come to life.

"you know someday you guys might thank me for this-" the DJ smiled, but when Jack grimaced he frowned,

"or not..."

The music started, it was unfamiliar to Jack but he just went along with it.

" livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance..."

Elsa however recognized the song, but sang it quietly,nervously

" I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart-"

"Ohh... " Jack harmonized, surprised by her pretty voice

"To all the possibilities, Ohh..."

"I know..." they both sang

"That something has changed..." Elsa continued

" Never felt this way..." they both sang

" And right here tonight-" as she sang she got braver and braver and a tiny smile blossomed on her pale face

" this could be the...

Start of somethin' new"

" It feels so right" Elsa sang, looking out of the corner of her eye at Jack and smiling

" To be here with you, ooh

And now lookin' in your eyes-"

" I feel in my heart"

" Feel in my heart"

"The start of somethin' new"

"Ohhhh, yeahh..." jack sang then yanked off his blue jacket, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, Elsa giggled and blushed at his playfulness

" Now who'd of ever thought that... Mmm..."

"We'd both be here tonight..."

" Oh yeah, the world looks so much

brighter-"

"Brighter, brighter!" Jack said and Elsa giggled

" Oh, with you by my side-"

"By my side!"

" I know... that somethin' has changed

Never felt this way-"

"oh I know it for real!"

" This could be the

start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin' new-"

" I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhhh, yeah!" Jack said,smirking at Elsa

" I didn't know it before-"

" But now it's easy to see

Ohhhhh!

It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart-!"

Jack winked Flirtily at Elsa and she laughed but when he started to get closer she panicked and almost fell off the stage! Jack laughed and pulled her up before she fell, Elsa smiled

"That it's the start of somethin' new

It feels so right-"

"So right... oh!" Jack sang and Elsa laughed

" To be here with you... oh

And now..."

" Lookin' in your eyes!"

"Lookin' in your eyes

"I feel in my heart"

"Feel in my heart"

" The start of somethin' new-"

"The start of somethin' new-"

"The start of somethin' new-"

"Somethin' new..."

The audience roared Elsa giggled

"I'm Jack!" Jack said over the crowd, smiling at Elsa

"Elsa!" Elsa replied

"wait so you've never sang in public?" Jack said incredulously

"well... The last time I did it was at a church choir concert, I had a solo, I got up to the front, took one look at the huge audience the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. What about you you sounded pretty good yourself..." Elsa teased

"oh yeah sure... All that singing in the shower finally paid off..." Jack said sarcastically Elsa laughed as she punched her phone number into his phone and took a picture of herself to put with her number, he did the same to her phone

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered Elsa laughed

"okay well I guess I better find my mom." Elsa said

"me too-" Jack said,then he realized his mistake and face palmed

"no not your mom my mom!" he corrected and Elsa giggled and walked off...

I'm never gonna see HER again... Jack thought glumy

Thats yet ANOTHER friend I'll never see again, Elsa thought

Little did they know...

"Oh look out ice twins coming through." Eugene, Jack's best friend, murmured when school started the next day, as Merida and her twin brother Kristoff walked by.

Merida glares at Eugene causing him to back off. Eugene looks away from Merida's full on heated glare. Though it didn't take long before Merida had the courage to hit Eugene on the head. "Owwww! What was that for?!" Eugene yelled. Merida just shrugged her shoulders. "You're annoying sometimes..." She said, he squinted at her, but said nothing.  
Merida giggled then said,  
"So Jack... When's the big game?"

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't actually come, and said, "Friday."

"Cool! See ya there!" She giggled loudly. The whole way to class she skipped. Her long red hair swayed with every skip she took. She was late for class. All of a sudden she felt nervous. This was her third time in a row. The door was closed, indicating class had already begun. Oh well, it wasn't her fault she was late, she threw the door open and darted in, everyone stared at her weird, including Jack, Eugene, and a new girl, Merida and Kristoff blushed.

Meanwhile Jack noticed the new girl in the front resembled his new friend Elsa. It couldn't be, he thought.  
Then he had an idea. He took out his phone, and dialed her number and sure enough it starts ringing.  
Elsa looked around frantically for her phone, trying to turn off the ringer. And just before she could turn off the ringer... "So the phone twins are at it again! Merida! Kristoff! Cell phones off! Detention for you both!"  
"But Mr. Bunnymund it wasn't us!" Kristoff pleaded in a voice, that meant he was serious.

"Why should I believe you Kristoff?" Asked Mr. Bunnymund. "Because... Uhhm... It wasn't us!" He said frustratedly as he took their phones, then Bunnymund saw Elsa and Jack with their phones out.  
"Phones! you too! Detention for you both I make no exceptions for newcomers miss Arendelle!"

"What?! I was just checking my phone. Is it a crime to see who was calling me?!" Elsa asked. Mr. Bunnymund angrily started to shout. It was so loud, that the principal came. "What's going on?" The principal asked Mr. Bunnymund. "Giving these children detention for cell phones at school that's what..." Bunnymund said in a small voice. He was interrupted from the principal's glare. Everyone knew the principal was Mr. Pitch, he smiled a menacing smile then said, "carry on..."

Mr. Bunnymund replied in a nervous voice, "Y-y-yes sir." And then left, Elsa turned paler than her usual pale when she realized Mr. Bunnymund was glaring at her.

"As I was saying... DETENTION TO ALL FOUR OF YOU!"  



	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they exited Aster Bunnymund's class, Jack rushed over to Elsa.

"Hey!" Jack said excitedly, then Elsa's eyes widened in shock and recognition,

Could it be?

"I don't-" Elsa stammered

"Believe it!" Jack finished her sentence

"Well me-" Elsa peeped up

"Either! But how?!" Jack again finished her sentence, it was like it was destiny...

"Well my mom's company transferred her here in Burgess! I can't believe you live here! I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day, but apparently you had already left... I had slept in cuz I was exhausted and I missed you." Elsa said, Then she blushed, "I mean I missed seeing you off!"

"We had to leave first thing!"

"Why are you whispering?" Elsa said

He blinked, then realized he WAS whispering

"What? Oh! My friends know about the snowboarding, but not the singing thing... They'd never let it go... Could ruin my whole reputation as team captain you know?"

Elsa giggled

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" Elsa teased.

"Well a reputation is all a guy has!" Jack teased right back.

"So... Anyway... Welcome to east Burgess high! Home of the snow cats!"

They stopped and stared at the nearby musical sign up sheet curiously.

"Well, now that you've met Bunny, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that!" Jack said sarcastically.

Elsa giggled

"You call him Bunny?"

"Not to his face, but the whole basketball team calls him that..." Jack said, smirking

"Well anyway, I won't be signing up for anything for a while! I just wanna get to know the school!"

Then she added as an afterthought,

"But if you sign up, I'll consider coming to the show!"

"Yeah but that's completely impossible!" Jack laughed

"What's impossible Jack?" Said that familiar annoying voice. The two turned and saw Merida and Kristoff standing there beside the sign up board

"I wouldn't think impossible was even in your vocabulary!" Merida said Flirtily, Elsa turned red in anger, for some reason, she couldn't pinpoint why, she hated this preppy girl. And to her horror, ice started creeping across the floor from her feet towards the green clad girl's feet.

No! No! She thought.

Then the girl in green noticed frowned with envy and suddenly Elsa knew why she was angry: she was jealous.

"Oh! So nice of you to show our new friend around! Merida Bjorgman! And this is Kristoff!" She said, pointing at the bulky boy beside her with blonde hair, a total contrast to her red curly hair. She proceeded to write her name across the whole pairs auditions space on the sign up sheet, Elsa grimaced, her handwriting was HUGE! She obviously did it on purpose.

Merida looked at Elsa coyly.

"Oh! Were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers!"

Right. Thought Elsa.

"There are a LOT of supporting roles in the show! I'm sure we could find something for you!" Merida continued,

There's the catch, she thought. Suddenly she wanted to beat this girl at her own game. She and Jack could get the role, and prove to this girl that she wasn't a freak with ice powers.

What's that you say? Ice powers?

That's right, Elsa had a deep dark secret she didn't want anyone to know about. She had magic snow and ice powers, she almost hurt her little sister, who was in middle school, when they were little and vowed to learn to control her powers and once she learned, she would never use them again. The two laughed awkwardly.

"No no no... I was just looking at the bulletin boards!" Elsa said as she watched the ice stop for a moment on its slow descent towards Merida's feet.

"Nice penmanship!" She said sarcastically as she walked off with Jack, holding his hand. The ice followed her instead of heading towards Merida, then it disappeared. Elsa signed in relief.

That was too close.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jack got to practice he couldn't get the previous conversation out of his mind for Two reasons:

One- for someone who didn't want to signup for anything yet, Elsa sure was looking at the board a lot.

Two- where was the ice coming from that was inching toward Merida's feet. He was almost rooting for it to make her fall. But it wasn't from him.

He could make ice, but he'd never actually pranked anyone with it, because they'd know it was him. So who was it?

He shook his head, getting back to midday basketball practice, he had to get as much in as he could before he and Eugene had detention that afternoon.

"Dude. You know that school musical thing? I heard you get extra credit just for auditioning!" Jack said nonchalantly. He was testing the waters, if Eugene thought that the musical was stupid he wouldn't enter, he hoped.

"Who cares?" Said Eugene as he stretched to touch his toes.

"Well it's always good to get extra credit..." Jack mumbled, "for college..."

"Do you think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?" Eugene said

"Maybe?" Jack hedged

"Jack...the music in those shows isn't hiphop, rock, or anything essential to culture...

It's like show music and costumes and makeup." Eugene said, then he shuddered

"I know... I thought it might be a good laugh... Merida's kinda cute too..."

Oh my god why did I say THAT?! Jack thought

"So is a snow leopard... But you don't pet it..."

Jack sighed, jocks one, Jack none.

"Alright snow cats! Pair up!" Jack called and everyone got in position.

They started practice but Jack's mind wasn't on the practice- it was on the new girl and the play.

"Coach said to fake right

And break left...

Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense

Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole

And don't be afraid to shoot the outside j...

Just keep ya head in the game...

Just keep ya head in the game...

And don't be afraid to shoot the outside j...

Just keep ya head in the game!

U gotta getcha getcha head in the game!

U gotta getcha getcha head in the game!

Come on getcha getcha head in the game!

U gotta getcha getcha head in the game!

Wooooo"

And Jack landed a perfect throw, right into the hoop.

"Let's make sure that we get the rebound,

Cuz when we get it then the crowd will go wild!

Second chance gotta grab it and go! Maybe this time we'll hit the right note!" Jack said, then shook his head, what was he saying?!

"Wait a minute

It's not the time or place!

Wait a minute get my head in the game!

Wait a minute get my head in the game! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

Come on get my get my head in the game!

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

Wooooo!" Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. He couldn't think straight. Couldn't focus!

"Why am I feelin so wrong?! My head's in the game but my heart's in the song!

She makes this feel so right!

Should I go for it?

Ugh I better shake this...

Yikes...

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

Come on get my get my head in the game!

I gotta get my get my head in the game!

Wooooo"

"WHAT TEAM?!" Yelled Eugene

"Snow cats!"

" WHAT TEAM?!"

"Snow cats!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"SNOW CATS! "

"Getcha head in the game! Woooooo!"the team cheered as they left the gym, Jack, disgusted with his unusual behavior, threw the ball down and slowly walked out.

"Stupid musical..." He grumbled.


End file.
